Millitary Ranks of Prycuse
This is a list of the Military ranks of Prycuse. Along with some info about what they do. Navy The Navy is the heart of the Prycuse Military. Because Prycuse is an island nation; a strong millitary is mandatory in order to stand a chance against an opponent. Recruit The beginning rank of the navy. They have no experience in battles and have just completed training. Deck Gunner Usually mans the guns of a battleship. Has little experience and are good marksmen. Sargent Mans guns, Turrets, and Torpedo Tubes. Has some experience. Has at least 1 kill. Sargent 1st class Get commands from the Deck Officer and is in charge of a Gun crew. He is basically a relay man to the Gun crew. Deck Officer The deck officer is usually in the Board House and gives commands to the Sargent 1st class of a gun. He occasionally receives order form the Senior Officer and sometimes from the Captain. Senior Officer The Senior Officer is in charge of the Deck Officer and gives him orders form the Captain. He is stationed in the Tower or Hull. This rank is earned by years of service and bravery. Captain Captain commands all ranks under him and captains of other smaller ships in the fleets. Is stationed in the Tower. It appointed by the Admiral or President. Admiral Commands the captains of a fleet and has supreme command over it unless ordered by the President. Appointed by the President. Internal Guard The Internal Guard is the police of the Federation. Has guards stationed in cities and throughout the nation. This is the largest branch in the country, and has the highest recruitment rate. Recruit A new guard that just finished camp. Watch Watches are the night guards and street cops. They can give tickets and can hold a person under arrest until a Lt. Guard arrives. Carries a Beat stick. Guard The gut of the Branch. Guards a the regular cops around the cities. Can give tickets and can hold a person under arrest until a Lt. Guard arrives. Carries a KM12 pistol. Lt. Guard Also a very large part of the branch is the Lt. guard. They give arrests and tickets. orders the Guards and Watches. Lt. Captain There is a Lt. Captain for evey 30 lower ranks. He is the person everyone reports to when the captain isn't there. Has all arrest rights. Captain Commands all guards at a city level. He is responsible for all guards in the city. Has all arrest rights. Sargent The Sargent is a MP. And only stationed at or around bases. cannot command captains. Sargent Major The Captain of the MPs, he does the same thing as a regular captain. cannot command captains. He is responsible for all guards in the base. Lt. Major Cammands all Sargent Majors and is responsible for 2 bases. Cannot command captains. Major In charge of all below him. Usually in charge of 2 bases and 4 cities/towns. Junior Officer There is one for every Major, and is the relay man for commands. Cannot command others. Intern for Officer. Officer Only 4 are allowed except when ordered by the president. The nation is divided into 4 parts each one commands all under him in the quarter. Revives commands form Commander and General. Lt. Commander Only 4 Lt. Commanders are allowed except when ordered by the president. Is an Intern for Commander. Cannot give orders. Is a relay for the Commander. Commander Only 2 are allowed except when ordered by the president. Each getting half of the nation. Gives orders to all below them, and responsible for all Guards in there half. Generally older people that have years of service. General Only 1 allowed. Commands all Internal Guards. over 15 years of service. Appointed by President. Supreme command except for president. Royal Guard The Royal Guard is the most Honored of the Branches. It protects the President, King, senators, and other members of the government. It also has the lowest recruitment rate of the branches, making it very hard to get in. Guard Royal Guards are usually high ranking Internal Guard who wanted to move up. They are put through a hardcore training camp before becoming a guard. Lt. Captain Lt Captains are few in numbers and usually command Guards or act as guards them selfs. Captain One of the most important positions in the millitary, the captain is in charge of the All guards below him including lower ranks of Internal Guard. He is responsible for all Royal Guard Actions. Officer The officer oversees the Captain. He is usually older and is in charge of all Guards, Internal and Royal.He is also responsible for all Royal Guard Actions. Elite The Elite is the highest position in the two Guard Branches. To get to this rank you must skip the rank of officer. An Elite is a trusted man in charge of personally guarding the President, along with 3 other men. The maximum is 4. These are younger men who proved them selfs in the line of duty. Appointed by the President. Air Force The Air Force is much abused in Prycuse. It is small in comparison to others. Prycuse is work hard to expand the Air Force to a sizable number. Co-Pilot The Co-Pilot is the Recruit of the air Force. He is very important. watches radar, and Does other stuff. Pilot (Wingman) The wingman pilot is the bulk of the air force. They are the regular pilots. They get commands form the Lead pilot. Pilot (Lead) The Lead pilot is the head of a group of planes. He get commands from the commander. Senior Pilot The senior pilot is trusted with more single or 2 plane missions. His partner is likely a Senior pilot too. He gets commands from the commander. Lt. Commander The Lt Commander is basically an intern to the Commander. Commander Gives commands to the Lead and Senior pilots. They stationed at the air bases. Lt. Chief Commander Only 5 Lt Chief commanders are allowed unless the president appoints one. Gives commands to the pilots and the commander. They stationed at the air bases. Chief Commander 5 Chief commanders are also allowed unless the president appoints one. Usually older and have years of experience. Commands the Pilots Commanders, and Lt. Chief Commanders. Chief Commander Grade 2 This position is very rare, most skip this rank, but during war time some may be promoted to this rank. Commands the commanders and Chief Commanders General Only 3 Allowed unless appointed by the president. Does large scale attacks on the enemies. Commands all under him. General Grade 2 Just as the Chief commander Grade 2 this rank is very rare and often skipped. He does the same thing as the General but has more power. Can promote all pilots. Master General Commands all Air force units. and has final authority except to the president. He is responsible for the entire Air Force usually old and is appointed by the president. He promotes everyone. Army Defensive Corps